La desaparación de nuestro Heroe
by FCJ69
Summary: Un heroe desaparecido, una organizacion desconocida se ha apoderado de nuestro heroe que se encontraba en uno de sus peores momentos, fragil y debil seria el resumen de su estado actual. Touma x ?
1. Imagine Breaker Desaparecido

**_Ciudad Academia, Japón_**

 ** _9:50 AM_**

Un fuerte golpe empujo un bulto al maletero de un vehículo sombrío en mitad de una calle desprovista de gente.

El vehículo se encontraba en un distrito alejado de todo comercio, un distrito alejado de cualquier dormitorio decente.

Un par de hombres fornidos se aseguraban de haber dejado al bulto bien sujeto y cerraron el maletero del auto. Ambos hombres se subieron a este vehículo parecido a uno de funeral.

El vehículo dio marcha adelante y se disolvió en la espesa niebla de aquella mañana.

* * *

Los ánimos no estaban mejor dentro de cierto apartamento, aunque decir los ánimos seria demasiadas personas, era solo una monja la que estaba con los ánimos por los suelos, con una gran aura oscura y desoladora.

La habitación se llenaba de un aire embriagadoramente triste y frio. Hasta cierto estúpido gato se contagiaba de este ambiente y no poseía las fuerzas para perseguir a la pequeña "Othi-chan".

Othinus era la única persona en ese departamento aparentemente durmiendo, pero para ella ya era la hora de despertar.

-ahm…. – el bostezo de Othinus fue el sonido que rompió el oscuro ambiente de esa habitación, ella salía de su ya segura casa de muñecas comprada por el chico de pelo en punta – ¿ahn...? ¡Whoa!... ¿Qué pasa con estos bajos ánimos?... es como si estuviera en las profundidades del inframundo… - incluso ella se impresiono por la increíble atmosfera.

La monja estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. Su particular traje de monja parecía brillar menos de lo normal.

-¿monja...-san? – Othinus bajo del alto lugar en el que estaba su "base" casa y se acercó a la monja con sutiles pasos obviamente pequeños - ¿estás bien…ahh!? ¿Eh? – Al llegar al lado de ella se fijó - ¿tú también? – el estúpido gato se encontraba tumbado como si hubiera sido abatido por un disparo.

Tal vez es cierto que los gatos tienen un fuerte lazos con sus dueños.

\- ¡h-humano!... ¡tienes que venir rápido! ¡Al parecer hay problemas por aquí! – subió el tono de su voz en dirección al baño que tenía la puerta abierta, el sonido retumbo en un eco y luego sobrevino un silencio - ¿humano?...

Un cuarto vacío, un baño vacío para ser mucho más específico.

Sin la presencia del llamativo chico, era solo un cuarto frio y desolado.

\- ¿no está? – Asomo su pequeña cabeza por el extremo inferior de la puerta para mirar el interior del baño – oye monja-san... tú… - un pequeño sonido casi como un gemido salió de los labios de aquella monja

\- no quise… no quise decir eso… perdóname… perdón… - pequeñas lagrimas desgarradoras rodaron por sus mejillas, sus ojos en una veloz fracción de segundos se hincharon y se volvieron rojos.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – miro a los alrededores de la habitación como si buscara una aparente respuesta que estuviera escrita por algún lugar.

El edificio sin ventanas era la base del mago Aleister Crowley.

En su interior, este mismo mago se encontraba con los humos revolucionados por las extrañas acciones dentro de su propia ciudad.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – El hombre que se encontraba flotando dentro de su máquina se lo preguntaba – desaparecido… como si fuera humo…. No lo aceptare…

Como si su cerebro estuviera conectado a una gran red de un sistema internacional creo unos enlaces y comenzó a enviar información específica.

\- el Imagine Breaker ha desaparecido – con solo eso el mensaje fue enviado a las personas influyentes dentro de Ciudad Academia

 ** _Londres, Reino Unido_**

 ** _10:00 AM_**

Una preciosa dama con rubia acerco una tasa de Te a sus labios para luego sorber un poco. Observo el mensaje que había llegado a su pantalla, entre sorpresa y diversión fueron las emociones que recorrieron el cuerpo de aquella dama.

\- ¿con que ha desaparecido?... Ese chico… - con una mirada afilada observo a su espalda a un mago de fuego que parecía guardaespaldas – fu fu fu… me pregunto quién habrá sido el atrevido… - lanzo una pequeña y disimulada risa antes de callar.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el comienzo de esta historia, es corto, lo se. Pero espero luego hacer capitulos más largos. bueno dejadme review para poder leer si les gusta como va, si alguna parte los intrigo o algo, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	2. La noticia se expande

_Ciudad Academia, Japón_

 _10:30 AM_

En un apartamento de lujo se encontraba una senpai de cierta escuela, era Kumokawa Seria. Era una estudiante que podría pasar desapercibida como una onee-san de más de 20 años, no solo por sus grandes dotes sino por su vasto conocimiento y sabiduría.

Podía ser catalogada como un genio sin tener un nivel de elite.

El fuerte golpe de una puerta abriéndose rompió todo el silencio de aquella habitación. Era un hombre viejo, que podía describirse como un abuelo. El fuerte estruendo hizo que Seria diera un sobresalto del sillón en el que estaba tendida y cayó al suelo de cara.

-¡Seria-chan! ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces descansando en el suelo? – observo con una mirada de molestia casi indignación por la aparente pereza de la chica.

-¡VIEJO! ¿¡Por qué tanto escándalo!? – levanto su rostro del suelo y alzo su mano en un puño violento.

-¡Seria-chan! ¡El chi-…el chico ha desaparecido! – movió sus manos a su alrededor frenéticamente

-pero siempre desaparece – con un tono de voz normal pero luego paso a ser más triste - …siempre lo hace… - bajo su tono hasta que casi pareció un murmullo.

-¡s-si! ¡Pero esto es diferente! – Hizo reflexión de los casos anterior de desaparición del chico – nunca ha desaparecido tan bruscamente y cuando lo hacía era porque ese mocoso agente doble cara interfería – refiriéndose al compañero rubio de Kamijou – esto de verdad, va para mal, Seria-chan.

Seria camino en dirección a un gran ventanal de esa habitación, al acercarse toco la ventana con su mano y susurro "Touma" en lo que casi podría ser un lamento al viento.

* * *

Mientras en Tokiwadai, Mental Out mejor conocida como la Reina de Tokiwadai ya se encontraba al tanto de lo ocurrido con el Imagine Breaker.

Su gran red de telepatía había conseguido la información del desaparecido chico esta misma mañana.

-¡demonios! – lanzo un puñetazo a su cama, que parecía la de una verdadera reina a comparación a las camas de las demás estudiantes - ¿Por qué? – Otro puñetazo - ¿Quién? – se tumbó completamente en la cama y presiono su cara contra la almohada

De pie un poco más lejos de la cama, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio con un peinado que tenía dos coletas como remolinos.

\- mi reina – el tono preocupado en su voz era aparente – ¿de verdad es tan importante?

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Era una pregunta inofensiva, sin ánimo de ofender y menos de insultar, ella solo quería saber pero el momento y ocasión hizo que la pregunta fuera altamente ofensiva – hey, tú… no me jodas… - saco su cara de la almohada y se incorporó hasta quedar al frente de la chica, abrió los ojos con un enojo claro en su mirar – ¡claro que sí!

\- Reina, yo-… - intento recuperar el estado de armonía de aquella habitación pero fue bruscamente interrumpida y callada.

\- ¡LO ES! ¡TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL AGUA PARA LAS PLANTAS! ¡COMO EL SOL PARA LA VIDA! – Movió sus brazos con una fuerza aterradora hacia el cuello de la chica pero se detuvo a tiempo y miro al suelo con horror – vete…

\- ¿reina? – movió su cuerpo hasta que toco la puerta que tenía detrás.

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA! – finalmente le grito a la chica y esta con rapidez huyo de la habitación. Misaki cedió ante la presión de su propio cuerpo y se desplomo en el suelo – Touma…

* * *

El desolado distrito, el cual fue testigo de un gran secuestro solo hace unas horas.

Ahora se encontraban dos personas, una chica rubia de baja estatura y otro esta vez un chico de una altura mayor.

\- no hay nada, jefa – el chico tocaba el piso en busca de alguna pista o algún flujo de mana – no quedo huella de magia, menos un rastro que seguir

\- ¿seguro? – Apretaba su pequeño puño contra su cadera – maldición, sabía que algo como esto podía pasar, luego de que su video contra Othinus se hiciera tan popular – buscaba en su mente alguna pista del paradero de este chico – sabía que tenía que haberlo afiliado a mi cábala… -

-"sabía que tenía que haberlo afiliado, a mi querido onii-chan" – una voz burlesca apareció de la nada con dirección a la jefa, Leivinia Birdway.

\- Lessar – dirigió su mirada con odio y desprecio a la pequeña duende que había aparecido - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pisó con fuerza el suelo y apunto a la duende

\- podría preguntar lo mismo, busco a mi chico… - con total seguridad respondió.

Ninguna de las dos se había ido de Ciudad Academia, ni Lessar, ni Leivinia. Se habían quedado hasta buscar la ocasión apropiada para buscar algunas respuestas.

\- y ¿qué significa eso de que tu cábala lo protegería? Yo lo protegería mucho mejor, tanto en combate como… - movió su mano a su propio cuerpo – en intimidad.

\- esta niña se pasa, jefa – al levantarse del suelo se encamino un poco más cerca de su jefa y vio que esta tenía el rostro cubierto por su flequillo - ¿je-…fa? – los pequeños brazos de ella comenzaron a temblar hasta que exploto.

-¿TÚ? ¡SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLO, TE MATARE! - alzo su puño en frente de su inexistente pecho - ¡Soy la única que puede tocar a onii-chan! ¡ah-..! – un sonrojo extremo apareció en el rostro blanco de Leivinia.

\- ¿oh?, ya veo, ya veo – sonrió hacia su enemiga – pero no puedo dejártelo en tus manos por que también lo quiero – su cola se movía inquieta y se enrollaba en su pierna.

\- me estas molestando demasiado – el sonrojo de Leivinia se fue para hacer frente a Lessar – te dejare fuera de combate

\- lo mismo digo, je je je – preparo sus armas para un choque de nivel profesional.

* * *

-Index-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? – unos cabellos rosados hacían presencia en esa pequeña habitación desorganizada, la pequeña figura de Komoe acariciaba a la monja blanca que tenía tumbada en sus piernas.

Index estaba con los ojos sombríos e hinchados por sus lágrimas con suerte había sido convencida por Othinus para fueran a buscar a un conocido que los atendiera. Ya que Touma no aparecía por ningún lado, ni tenían que comer.

\- no dirá nada, ha estado así desde que desperté – el pequeño organismo conocido como Othinus, estaba instalada sobre la mesita de centro y estaba comiendo de una pequeña tapa de botella.

-¿e-enserio? – Para Komoe aún le parecía una gran rareza eso de que un pequeño organismo de 15 cm le hablara pero quien era ella para hablar de tamaños o alturas – pero ¿qué le sucede? ¿Por qué esta así? – la mirada de Komoe se dirigió a la roja cara de Index.

* * *

-bueno, creo que podemos hacer equipo por un rato – la primera en hablar fue Lessar que tenía magulladuras y polvo en todas sus ropas.

-sí, tal vez por un rato – el estado Leivinia no era mejor, también su traje blanco se encontraba magullado y sucio.

El entorno había recibido un buen porcentaje de daño y el pobre Mark había recibido daños por rebote pero mucho menores que el entorno.

-gracias a dios – el hombre vestido de mayordomo junto sus manos como en una oración.

Lessar se acercó al camino y toco el suelo en busca de algún nodo de magia

-no hay nada, ningún rastro – termino por decir la pequeña – pero ¿cómo sabemos que esta fue la última posición conocida de nuestro chico?

-algunos testigos lo vieron caminar por aquí – dijo el chico que aparentaba ser un mayordomo

\- aja, ya veo – "testigos que acaso esto es un lugar de asesinato" pensó Lessar - bueno, lo que podemos concluir es que – se acomodó su traje de lacrosse y continuo – no es una cábala improvisada.

-tampoco una gran cábala del mundo mágico – Leivinia termino eliminando otra de las alternativas

-esto es el trabajo de una **nación**

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron aquella mañana en Ciudad Academia.

* * *

 **El segundo episodio es un tanto mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste, en este momento ya estoy incluyendo a unas cuantas chicas del harem Touma a la historia. espero su review ¡que me digan que les parece! y ¡todo lo que quieran preguntar!**

 **¿¡Donde Esta TOUMA!?**


	3. Y Misaka se entera

El patio interior de Tokiwadai era atacada por la baja temperatura de aquella mañana.

Pocas estudiantes de aquella prestigiosa escuela se encontraban allí entre ellas estaba el As de Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto.

\- Wow, ¿este frio no es similar al de Dinamarca? – Restregaba sus manos para obtener un subidón de calor, aunque fuera pequeño – ¿Kuroko todavía seguirá en su trabajo de Judgment? – llevaba su uniforme de Tokiwadai casi oculto por el abrigo que vestía por el frio, este abrigo lo había utilizado más de una vez. Apoyo su espalda en la banca en la que estaba sentada e intento relajarse y mantener un calor agradable.

-por cierto, ese idiota… - saco su teléfono de su falda para buscar el número de ese chico, que resulta ser el primero de la lista y llamo directamente - …. – El seco pitido de una llamada no contestada fue lo único que se oyó – maldición, no contesta – llevaba casi toda la mañana intentado llamarlo pero nada. Movió su teléfono con molestia y lo volvió a guardar. Empezó a jugar con su mirar por todos los lugares del patio hasta que vio lo que parecía un bulto tratando de esconderse – ¿eh?... ¿Qué es eso? – se levantó del asiento y comenzó a acercarse a aquel sombrío bulto, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de quién era - ¡ah!... Tú… - era la chica de pelo rubio con un peinado de coletas como remolino, que estaba junto a Misaki hace poco tiempo pero termino por salir huyendo de allí.

\- Misaka-sama… - de un momento a otro salto sobre Misaka y la abrazo – ¡Misaka-…sniff…sniff…sama! –

\- ¡Wah!, ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?

* * *

\- se nos ha ido de las manos – Leivinia intento concluir – primero tenemos que buscar a las posibles naciones.

\- las naciones con las que ha estado en contacto y con un mayor poder, serian básicamente: Rusia, Estados unidos, Francia y Reino Unido – Lessar comenzó a enumerar en su mente las posibilidades.

-Tch, ni siquiera nuestra nación esta exenta de sospechas – mordió la uña de su dedo con molestia mientras escuchaba a Lessar.

\- claramente no, pero dudo mucho que hayamos sido nosotros – Lessar intento ocultar esa incomodidad que la invadía al saber que podían haber sido ellos.

\- pero no hay que descartar nada, ¿verdad, jefa? – El mayordomo conocido como Mark Space también entro a la conversación – desde el presidente Roberto Katze hasta la reina Elizard, cualquiera podría ser un cómplice o plenamente un ejecutor.

El silencio se apodero del lugar y el frio del ambiente se comenzó a sentir inmediatamente.

\- hace frio… - rompió el ambiente con estas palabras, mientras acomodaba sus cabellos rubios.

\- ¿eh? - Lessar mostro una expresión de sorpresa al oír un comentario tan obvio de la boca de esta chica.

-me siento rara… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Es un sentimiento diferente al de la última vez, ya sabes cuando desapareció con esa otra diosa – movió su cabeza hasta mirar al suelo dejando sus ojos tapados por su flequillo – esta vez, quiero encontrarlo y rápido.

\- Birdway… tú… - la mirada de sorpresa de Lessar no hizo más que acrecentarse - ¿qué tan enamorada de tu Onii-chan estas? – se tapó la boca para no reírse de una manera muy notoria.

-tú… - saco su arma simbólica y la empuño con una fuerza increíble - ¡se acabó la tregua!

\- ¡vamos entonces! – se posiciono en guardia y espero el primer ataque.

-no… no de nuevo… - sollozo en silencio Mark, mientras corría a un rincón del distrito.

* * *

\- así que básicamente… - ahora más calmada la situación por el lugar de Tokiwadai – la "reina" te grito porque esta preocupa y por esa razón huiste de ese lugar – Misaka termino por sintetizar todo lo que la chica de coletas le había diciendo de una manera irónica y burlesca el sobrenombre de Misaki.

\- Sí – la chica tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza al haber recibido un coscorrón por parte de Misaka

\- ya veo – hundió su dedo índice en su sien intentado borrar la irritación de tener que hablar sobre ella – y no sabes ¿por qué razón se preocupa "tanto"?

\- es por un caballero – respondió de inmediato la chica

\- ¿eh? Espera… - movió su mano y la dejo tapándole la cara a la chica – no me digas… ¿conoces a ese chico?

\- ¿eh?... bueno no precisamente… pero si lo había visto con anterioridad junto a la reina aunque ambos se separaron por un buen tiempo – puso su dedo presionando su mejilla en tono de reflexión.

\- ¿p-p-puedes darme una… descripción física de él? – con nerviosismo comenzó a preguntarle

\- ¿eh? Bueno, es bastante vulgar sinceramente, expresión de bandido, ropa y peinado de un delincuente también pero tiene un rara expresión que te hace sentir protegida como si tuviera un caballero de sangre azul oculto dentro de él – termino por dar una larga explicación – bueno, así sería más o me-… wah! ¡MISAKA-SAMAAAA! - no pudo seguir hablando por que Misaka había desaparecido casi dejando una silueta de polvo.

Con la velocidad del rayo Misaka había llegado a la sala principal, giro su cadera y re direccionó su rumbo hacia las escaleras, subiéndola casi echando chispas por el cuerpo. Corrió por el pasillo cosa que nunca había hecho ni ella, ni nadie de Tokiwadai, tuvo la suerte de su lado al no estar la supervisora del dormitorio. Corrió hasta el extremo contrario de Tokiwadai donde se encontraba la habitación de la "reina". Al llegar a la puerta con una fuerza brusca entro sin permiso.

-¡SHOKUHOU! – grito a todo organismo vivo que estuvieran dentro de esa habitación.

\- ¡agh! – salto por el susto de su cama de princesa y se cayó casi a los pies de Misaka - ¿Misaka-san? ¡Ah! ¿¡ahg!? – Misaka tomo a la reina por el cuello de su camisa y agito violentamente

\- ¡dímelo! ¡Suéltalo todo ahora! – la siguió zamarreando en el aire mientras gritaba todo esto.

\- ¡se va a soltar! ¡De verdad se me va soltar! ¡Ahh! ¡Para! ¡Para! – Intento sujetar las manos de Misaka para que se detuviera hasta que por fin se dejó de movimientos bruscos - ¡Idiota! ¡No ves la fuerza bruta que tienes! – se alejó unos metros y se intentó arreglar el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡deja eso de lado!, ¿Por qué te preocupa el idiota ese? – apretó los puños con furia

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Preocupada? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – intento hacerse la desentendida sobre el tema

\- una de tus chicas lo soltó – con un mirar triunfal sonrió a Misaki

\- Tch… maldición – frunció el ceño ante la trampa - está bien, si estoy preocupada por él – lo admitió con toda franqueza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – con una mirada seria pregunto a su "Rival"

\- Touma ha desaparecido… -

* * *

-Index-chan, ¿ya estas mejor? – acariciaba la mejilla roja de la monja plateada, Komoe se encontraba sentada al lado de Index.

\- por lo menos ahora se mantiene erguida – los 15 cm de altura hicieron su aparición en la escena – al menos el gato ya se mueve de manera natural – Othinus observo al gato que movía su cola mientras comía de un plato que Komoe le había hecho.

\- no digas eso Othinus-chan. Es malo, malo – tuteo a la antigua diosa mágica y omnipotente Othinus.

\- ¿¡ah!? ¿q-quien te crees que eres para tutearme de esa manera, humana? – altamente ofendida por el sermoneo que la pequeña profesora de le estaba dando.

\- yo… - los pequeños labios de Index se movieron lentamente

\- ¿eh? – ambas chicas dijeron al unísono, al escuchar a la pequeña monja hablar.

\- yo lo herí… - subió sus manos temblorosas hasta la altura de su pecho.

-siempre lo has hecho… con toda esas mordidas, no es muy anormal – Othinus giro su único ojo en forma de ironía y obviedad mientras decía esto.

\- ¡Othinus-chan!

\- ¡otra vez, humana! – alzo su pequeño puño hacia Komoe

\- no… - otra vez la pequeña y casi inaudible voz de Index las hizo sumergirse en un silencio profundo – esta vez fue diferente… lo lastime… - uno, dos golpecitos en su pequeño pecho – justo aquí… justo aquí… - pronuncio mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo

* * *

 **Aun sin rastro de Touma pero ya tenemos más sospechosos ademas Misaka Mikoto da las primeras señales para enterarse de la desaparición de su querido IDIOTA,**

 **Como dije anteriormente dejenme su Review para así poder leer sus opiniones de como va quedando la historia.**

 **Así nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	4. Heroinas juntas

-¿Desaparecido? – la expresión de Misaka se desfiguro de rabia a sorpresa. En la habitación se expandió un silencio masivo, ambas ojous-sama mantuvieron el silencio ambiental hasta que Mikoto rompió este silencio con su voz

\- ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – apunto con su dedo a Misaki para que hablara.

\- Simplemente tengo muchos más ojos de los que puedes ver ahora – tomo el control que tenía fuera de su bolso en ese mismo momento – con un solo…*clic* - su dedo presiono el botón superior del control y una pequeña señal salió disparada desde el control.

El proyectil invisible para el ojo humano avanzo hasta chocar contra la Railgun y provocar un corto circuito en su barrera natural. Esto genero un dolor molesto en la cabeza de Mikoto.

\- ¡ah!... ¿¡qu-QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!? – pisó con fuerza el suelo de madera para luego apuntar amenazante con sus dedos electrificados.

\- nada de nada – puso su control sobre sus labios para sonreír pero con un gesto de molestia.

\- ¿¡cómo que nada!? – el piso tembló por la fuerza con la que era pisado.

\- ¿de verdad vas a ponerte a pelear ahora? – sugirió para poder volver al tema central.

Mikoto se quedó en silencio para recobrar algo de calma.

\- dejando de lado todo lo molesta que eres... ¿Dónde desapareció? – su mirada se tornó seria

\- fue por el área sub-urbana del distrito 19 – se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentada y se acercó a una televisión que tenia de un gran tamaño. Se encontraba instalada en su pared, la encendió con un movimiento de su dedo en el área touch.

-ugh… - el rostro de Mikoto mostro señales de sentirse molesta (Tch, en realidad ¿¡qué pasa con esta habitación!?) comenzó a girar su cabeza a sus alrededores mirando la habitación centímetro a centímetro, la habitación era bastante más grande de lo que una normal seria y solo tenía una cama (una gran habitación, una cama como la de una "reina", tampoco tiene una compañera de habitación… Tch, esto no es muy justo).

\- ¿Qué miras tanto Misaka-san?

\- ¿Qu-? ¡umh! – un dedo abollo la mejilla derecha de Mikoto al intentar girar su cabeza hacia el foco de voz - ¡t-t-t-TÚ!

\- ¡ah! se enojó, se enojó – se echó para atrás jugando como una niña pequeña y molestando a su "rival"

\- ¡Tú! ¡mal-…!¿huh? – observo la pantalla de la televisión que mostraba una secuencia de una cámara de video.

La imagen se veía nítida y claramente mostraba a un cierto chico con pelo en punta caminando por los callejones de ese distrito casi abandonado de todo transeúnte. El chico caminaba claramente cabizbajo hasta que tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra un muro cercano y se dejó desplazar hasta el suelo con ese apoyo, como si quisiera dejar descansar esas heridas que no eran visibles. Todos los minutos en los que estuvo en el suelo fueron rotos por la visión de un coche negro, con rapidez el primer hombre que baja estaba completamente encapuchado tanto que no se le veía ningún pelo, con un rápido movimiento saco un arma de su traje y disparo a la cámara de vigilancia.

-¿eh? ¡Espera! ¡Para!... ¿qu-qué paso allí? – los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron de par en par con mucha preocupación, se giró hasta ver la cara de Misaki. El rostro de ella no era el mejor tampoco también se encontraba preocupada, sus ojos casi estaban tapados por su flequillo.

-tampoco lo sé, pero sé que él fue secuestrado – la televisión se apagó al terminar la secuencia.

-Tch… - se mordió la uña con preocupación y se decidió a salir a buscarle – voy a salir a buscarle, tú puedes quedar-… ¿huh?

Misaki se había movido de su lugar hasta llegar a tomar su bolso con controles y se arrimó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Mikoto.

\- ¿Tú… vas a salir también? – Su impresión de sorpresa era impagable por la razón de que Misaki no ocuparía ninguno de sus títeres para investigar - ¡hey!, ese idiota… ¿Qué es para ti?

La mirada de Misaki desapareció en su flequillo – solamente… solamente digamos que él estuvo para mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y quiero hacerlo mismo ahora y para siempre… al menos intentarlo – mostro su rostro nuevamente mirando directamente a los ojos de Mikoto.

Tembló, todo el cuerpo de Mikoto se estremeció ante esta mirada de su rival.

Era superior, parecía completamente decidida a llevar a cabo esto con esa mirada de seriedad.

Tembló nuevamente, no sabía si estaba emitiendo energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo en estos momentos o no.

\- vamos a buscarlo juntas, ¡Misaka-san! – Tomo del brazo a Mikoto de manera amistosa que sabía que le molestaría a ella y la arrastro fuera de la habitación – ¡vamos como súper amigas! – grito en un tono infantil y juguetón que no tenía nada que ver con sus características físicas y su edad mental.

Intentaba esconder sus sentimientos a través de burlas hacia su rival en más de un sentido pero ya era imposible los había demostrado y Mikoto había notado la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

* * *

\- Tch, ¿¡quién demonios es tu "súper amiga"!? – chasqueo la lengua y grito con fuerza mientras se alejaba del agarre de Misaki.

\- ¡agh! ¡Vamos! ¿¡Aquí tampoco hay nadie!? – Lessar grito dentro de un cuarto completamente vacío de toda persona - ¡maldición!

Se sentó en el kotatsu que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación con un pudin que "tomo prestado" del refrigerador de Touma y comenzó a comerlo.

-¡mmm! ¡Que calorcito! ¡Me gusta esta pequeña habitación! – Birdway puso con delicadeza sus piernas dentro de la mesa centro al igual que Lessar y se relajó, dejando caer su cabeza contra la parte superior de la mesa.

-hey, no deberíamos estar buscando al chico – alzo sus manos con curiosidad como buscando una explicación de que estaban haciendo exactamente.

Ambas chicas miraron al aparente mayordomo Mark Space que se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta de salida.

\- esto no es lo que parece – Birdway fue la primera en hablar con una voz.

\- es parte de un elaborado plan – Lessar siguió comiendo "su" pudin con gesto de satisfacción - ¡esta bueno!

-¿Qué? ¿Un plan? – el chico allí se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

\- sí, encontramos esta nota hace solo unos instantes pero no la podemos descifrar – Birdway saco una nota de su falda que había encontrado dentro de esa habitación – aunque mejor dicho no sabemos la dirección en la que fueron ellas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice la nota?

\- la nota dice: "Tengo hambre. Me fui con la monja a casa de la humana pequeña" ahora, ¿¡quién demonios es esa "humana pequeña!?" al menos podemos deducir que la escribió la diosa chibi – Lessar tomo la palabra dándose un chance de comer su pudin para hablar.

\- y ¿Cuál es el plan? – pidió respuesta de las dos chicas que tenía al frente.

\- tenemos dos posibilidades – Birdway levanto su mano y también dejo claro con su dedos las dos posibilidades – la primera es que tanto Index como Othinus vuelvan aquí después de todo ellas no fueron secuestrados.

\- y la segunda es esperar que alguien llegue y que tenga una estrecha conexión con nuestro chico – se llevó una cucharada de pudin a la boca luego de saborearlo – ambas posibilidades son muy altas ¿sabes?

\- para este momento la información sobre el secuestro ya estará rondando por muchos lares – Birdway se tumbó completamente en el suelo de aquella habitación.

\- creo que alguien va a llegar pero creo que serán las autoridades – al observar el lugar donde tenía que haber una puerta pero que por alguna razón fue volada por alguna fuerza sub-humana.

* * *

-¿para dónde vamos? – la castaña no lograba sincronizar su ritmo al de la pelirrubia.

\- al departamento de Touma – Misaki solo seguía caminando con un paso acelerado ni se molestaba en mirar a su "compañera" detrás de ella.

\- ¡wah! ¿¡Qu-qué!? Al departamento del idiota – se sobresaltó y finalmente alcanzo a Misaki gracias a esto – no sería más lógico buscar en el lugar exacto del secuestro.

-seria completamente lógico si no fuera porque ya utilice mi habilidad para eso – mostro su control con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

Las aceras estaban llenas de transeúntes casi era sofocante pero Misaki se las arreglaba para esquivarlos mientras seguía manteniendo su ritmo incluso Misaka tenía problemas para esquivar también a los estudiantes que iban caminando en contra de ellos.

-(¿qué le pasa? Recuerdo que siempre ha sido mala para todo lo que requiera el mínimo de atletismo) – pero en estos momentos Misaki parecía una talentosa atleta.

Continuaron su trayecto hasta los departamentos del distrito en que vivía Kamijou Touma, cuando llegaron las dos por fin Misaki calmo el acelerado paso que llevaba durante todo el camino.

\- uff, ¿Por qué vinimos tan rápido, Misaka-san? – poso ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitada.

\- ¡HAA! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Fuiste tú quien comenzó a tener una carrera olímpica! – salto en protesta por esta estúpida pregunta.

-¿de verdad? – puso su dedo en sus labios como buscando alguna respuesta.

\- (¿qué le pasa? Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que hace) – Mikoto le miraba con seriedad al rostro mientras esta se comenzaba a acercar al elevador principal que se encontraba junto a la secretaría principal – (¡t-t-t-tan e-enamorada esta! ¡Ese idiota!) – el sonido de un ascensor que se comenzó a cerrar sonó.

-¿¡eh!? ¡WHA! ¡Espera! ¡Espérame! ¡Idiota! – Corrió con toda rapidez y atravesó el pequeño y reducido espacio que iban dejando las puertas del ascensor - ¡I-idiota! ¡Casi me dejas abajo!

\- Ara rara ¿Misaka-san? Lograste cruzar el umbral – movió sus manos a su suéter y lo presiono. Acentuando más sus dotes – yo no lo hubiera logrado.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ! – comenzó a chispear eléctricamente como si a un robot le hubieran lanzado agua.

\- ¡espera! ¡De verdad quieres terminar cayendo al piso -5! – obviamente la electricidad de Misaka era capaz de tumbar todo el ascensor si no es que todo el departamento y unas cuantas cuadras más.

-¡maldición! – grito y relajó todo su poder de electromaster. Se apoyó su espalda contra la pared del ascensor.

Misaki se rio silenciosamente de ella para luego dirigir su mano hacia el tablero electrónico, busco el numero correcto el 7, y comenzó a funcionar todo el mecanismo. El ascensor subió hasta el piso señalado, el sonido de las puertas llego a los oídos de las dos y pasaron el umbral del ascensor.

\- por aquí – Misaki señalo la dirección en la que tenían que ir para llegar al departamento de Touma y caminaron con Misaki en la delantera y atrás Mikoto pero casi al fondo del mismo pasillo había una chica montada en una máquina que era utilizado como una aspiradora.

\- ¡ah! Misaka y… ¿eh? ¿Shokuhou? – la maquina se acercó con rapidez hasta ambas Ojous-sama – ¡mah! ¡mah! Shokuhou no te había visto desde hace muchos meses ¿Qué te paso?

-nada… - las estrellas de los ojos de Misaki perdieron un tanto su brillo y se notó que su cabeza se había bajado un tanto junto con su mirada.

\- Y-ya veo… - una sonrisa un tanto forzada apareció al ver esa reacción de su parte – y tú Misaka ¿Qué haces holgazaneando por aquí? – ahora busco respuestas en la cara de Mikoto

\- por favor, deja de decir eso – puso una cara de cansancio al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- oh, por cierto… ¡Shokuhou! ¡Shokuhou! – la maquina se acercó aún más donde estaba Misaki – esto veras, parece que la puerta de Kamijou-san ha volado y unas personas extravagantes están dentro de la habitación

\- ¿Eh? – las dos chicas dijeron al unísono y mostraron una expresión de sorpresa. Las dos se miraron y luego Misaki se movió con cautela pero rapidez a la habitación de Touma y Mikoto la siguió por detrás.

\- Maika, vete de aquí nosotros nos haremos cargos – miro para atrás a la sirvienta montada en su máquina.

\- ¡s-sí! ¡Cuidado! ¡Wah! – rápidamente su máquina huyo hasta llegar al ascensor para bajar rápidamente. Los pies de Misaki casi no hacían nada de ruido al aproximarse por la puerta se quedó apoyada contra el margen derecho del umbral de la puerta.

\- Misaka, oigo voces dentro – señalo con su dedo pulgar al interior de la habitación para luego sacar su control remoto – mira, comienza tú con tus habilidades y te respaldare con mis habilidades intentando controlar a las personas dentro.

\- ¿¡cómo sé que no me traicionaras!? – intento tener un tono grave pero a la vez bajo para no llamar la atención.

\- ¿crees que es momento para eso? – hablo con total lógica.

\- Tch, ¿Por qué eres la líder de pronto? – comenzó a dejar expuestas sus ondas eléctricas y se lanzó hasta el umbral con su cuerpo envuelto en una capa eléctrica y se aproximó al objetivo más cercano y lo golpeo con una fuerza eléctrica alta pero no mortal – tengo al primero voy por el segundo… ¡HA! – Se dispuso a seguir su camino hasta que observo a la niña pelirrubia inglesa que se encontraba en el kotatsu - ¿Tú?... ¡ah! y ¡tú también estas aquí! – luego fijo su vista contra el pequeño duendecillo.

\- Misaka, ¿conocidos? – Misaki hablo desde una cobertura segura.

\- ¡sí! Digo, ¡no te ocultes como una cobarde! – grito a la rubia con enojo

\- cállate, yo no soy una marimacho como tú, no estoy hecha para pelear en un campo fijo – salió de su cobertura y entro a la habitación también – por cierto, dejaste al mayordomo frito literalmente – Misaki observo a Mark que estaba frito por las cargas eléctricas recibidas.

-¡ustedes! ¡Nos ayudarían con "esto"! – alzo la mano con un cierta nota escrita a mano.

* * *

 **¡Huff! ¿sin rastro de Touma Todavia? vamos que cada vez vamos a acercarnos un poco más nuestras heroinas principales van juntando poco a poco.**

 **Mientras tanto Touma, ¿quien sabe en que condiciones se encuentre?**

 **Envieme sus reviews comentando como va la historia que les parece y todo. Okey, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	5. Entonces, ¿lo que paso fue?

_**Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **13:12 AM**_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es un código? – Misaka Mikoto se acercó a la nota que tenía en la mano Birdway y la tomo – está en japonés, ¿acaso no sabes?

-claro que se idiota – chirrió los dientes que parecían colmillos en esos momentos – pero no entiendo ¿quién es la "humana pequeña"? – aclaro toda duda que podía llegar a tener Mikoto.

\- ¿eh? ¿"Humana pequeña"? – Releyó la nota para encontrarse esa frase – no, no tengo idea.

\- ¡uff! Las primeras que llegan y no sirven para nada realmente – movió sus manos dejándolas como si todo esto fuera en vano - bueno, esperaremos más entonces.

-¡hey! ¡No me gusta cómo me estas tratando! ¡Maldita! – comenzó a mostrar ondas eléctricas en su puño nuevamente.

\- vamos, vamos. Cálmate, esperemos aquí en el Kotatsu a que llegue alguna heroína "útil" – golpeaba su lado como si le permitiera sentarse también en el kotatsu.

-¡Maldita sea! – luego de apretar los dientes, redirigió su mirada en busca de Misaki pero no la encontró en la puerta - ¿eh? ¿Dónde se fue?

Mikoto logro escuchar unas vocecillas detrás de ella que venían del kotatsu.

\- ¿quieres un poco? – la pequeña Lessar le ofrecía pudin a la recién llegada de Misaki

\- ¡claro! – Misaki ya estaba sentada en el kotatsu al lado de Lessar tomando la cuchara que esta le entregaba y con un veloz movimiento se la llevo a sus labios - ¡um! ¡Que rico! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que probaba esta marca de pudin!

\- h-hey… a lo que venimos – casi con fragilidad intentaba volver a Misaki al tema central por el que habían venido.

\- ¿Misaka-san, quieres pudin?

\- ¡no! ¡Lee esto, mejor será! – Le puso la nota en frente de sus ojos casi restregándosela - ¿sabes algo?

\- ¡mmm! Claro que lo sé – saco la cuchara de su boca y comenzó a hablar lo que sabía - ¡la conozco, la conozco!

\- ¿eh? – la misma Lessar que estaba a su lado y Leivinia se sorprendieron ante la noticia.

\- ¿de verdad? – Mikoto levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa y se acercó aún más al kotatsu en el centro de la habitación.

\- es la profesora de Touma – reclamo como suyo el pudin de las manos de Lessar a lo que ella solo dijo "¡hey!" – se dónde vive aunque no la he visto hace mucho tiempo ciertamente – desvió la vista hacia un lado dejando de lado todo tipo de pregunta.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, mientras lentamente el mayordomo que estaba tumbado por el shock eléctrico que recién recibió. Estaba divagando y murmurando frases sin ningún sentido real o útil para la conversación actual. El silencio se rompió por un golpe en la mesa que vino del puño de Leivinia impactando contra ella.

\- entonces, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! – se levantaron tanto Leivinia como Mikoto del kotatsu y se quisieron dirigir a la "puerta" principal.

-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! – Lessar se levantó también pero no para seguir a las demás si no para hacer una pregunta - ¡H-hey, tú! – apunto con su dedo a Misaki y más precisamente a los dos grandes atributos que tenía - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- ¿eh? – tanto Leivinia y Mikoto dijeron al unísono ante la pregunta completamente fuera de contexto de Lessar

\- 14 años ¿por qué? – apoyo su dedo índice en su mejilla de manera tierna y con obvias intenciones de molestar a las demás chicas presentes.

-¿¡EH!? – todos los presentes dijeron al unísono al escuchar eso, incluso Mark que venía recién levantándose del suelo.

* * *

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

 _ **13:12 AM**_

Un calabozo oscuro no dejaba pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz. Una habitación (si se le pudiera decir de esa manera) inmunda y mal cuidada, se sentía que la oscuridad misma se comía cualquier indicio de luz o pureza en el ambiente.

Un bulto aparentemente humano se encontraba esposado contra una gran pared de esta habitación.

Esas esposas metálicas e irrompibles para las fuerzas de una persona humana normal, le aprisionaban ambas muñecas, dejándolo con ambos brazos extendidos hacia lados opuestos.

Las esposas parecía que se iban a oxidar por la cantidad de sangres que se desprendían de sus muñecas.

Heridas dolorosas por la fricción, todo ese dolor se resentía en la carne del bulto humano.

Había intentado escapar desde que despertó.

Pero solo llamo la atención de los guardias que entraron para darle palizas.

-(¿Dónde demonios estoy?) – intento observar el anclaje donde se encontraba esposada su mano derecha pero era inútil aunque dejara caer todo su peso al suelo hasta romper sus muñecas esos anclajes no se romperían ni siquiera se harían grietas en la pared.

\- ¡ah! – sus fuerzas estaban agotándose y en un breve momento de debilidad dejo caer su peso al suelo pero no pudo llegar a quedar tumbado en el suelo, solo quedo suspendido en el aire por ambas muñecas ensangrentadas.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la única puerta que estaba al frente de esa pared.

La puerta de una aleación de hierro extra fuerte, no poseía ningún tipo de ventana o algo que permitiera mirar para el exterior de esa habitación.

Ese golpe significaba una sola cosa que no metiera ningún ruido porque si no entrarían a darle más palizas.

-(¿Por qué hacen esto?) – sus zapatillas con las suelas gastadas se apoyaron pesadamente en el suelo.

Parecía que el suelo se desplazara a lo lejos por el inmenso cansancio del bulto que estaba apegado a la pared.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre se desplazó del cuero cabelludo de él hasta llegar a su ojo izquierdo y diluir básicamente en el órgano visual, dejándole una visión borrosa y molesta.

-(¡ah!, ni siquiera puedo intentar refregarme el ojo) – cerro el ojo con fuerza intentando eliminar las gotas de sangre que habían entrado.

-¡agh! ¡aah! – el ojo izquierdo comenzó a molestar y sentir un grave ardor.

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la lóbrega habitación para luego escuchar un fuerte chirrido en la puerta.

Lentamente un pequeño umbral se hizo de ver, este creció más y más.

Hasta dejar ver a dos guardias con unos trajes de especializados para combate, no dejaban ver sus rostros.

Se acercaron con paso lento y pausado. Uno saco una especie de vara metálica policiaca.

-(Tch, ¡Mierda!) – chasqueo la lengua y oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Él ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar.

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra**_

 _ **13:25 AM**_

-¡n-no podemos… quedarnos de brazos cruzados con todo esto! – una pequeña monja de rubio cabello comenzó a agitar sus brazos como si estuviera atacando a un monstruo horrible, imaginario claro. Tenía una estatura pequeña, normalmente se movía tímida y encorvada pero esta vez tenía una actitud un tanto más fuerte de lo normal.

-her-… ¡hermana Angelene! – una monja más alta y también rubia se encontraba de pie al lado de la monja más pequeña. Le aplasto la capucha que tenía para abajo con una fuerza, no hostil ni agresiva realmente. Esta monja era como una madre para la pequeña Angelene.

-pe-… pero… hermana Lucia – Angelene forcejeo para poder zafarse de la presión que ejercían sobre su cabeza hasta que lo consiguió – necesitamos hacer algo para ayudar a "ese chico".

La noticia había golpeado duro en el humor del dormitorio central de Necessarius, el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más tenso y oscuro. Una gran cantidad de chicas entre ellas las más representativas (Kanzaki, Itsuwa, Agnese, Lucia, Angelene, Sherry, Orsola, etc.) se agruparon para hablar sobre el reciente tópico.

\- ¡Hermana Angelene! – intento que bajara la guardia nuevamente presionando su cabeza pero la detuvieron.

\- pero tiene razón – la mano de Kanzaki, se había atravesado en la visión de Lucia para detenerla. La mano de Kanzaki desapareció de los ojos de Lucia hacia la cabeza de Angelene y la acaricio en señal de aprobación – tenemos que ayudar a Kamijou Touma.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció detrás de una piel un tanto más oscura que la de las demás chicas allí presentes.

\- hasta que por fin alguien lo dijo con todas sus letras – Sherry movió su mano derecha hasta llegar a la altura de su frente y despejo unos cabellos rubios que le molestaban en su visión – no me agrada tanto el chico pero hay que hacer algo.

\- Ara ara – Orsola sujeto su mejilla con una mano – este es el inicio de una relación un poco más Tsundere o solo yo note ese tono de voz con mensaje oculto.

\- ¡wah! – Escupió y casi se calló al suelo con fuerza - ¡idiota! ¡Estúpida monja con cabeza llena de aire! – intento golpear a la monja rubia con agresividad, intentaba ocultar sus mejillas rojas que hacían acentuación por la piel oscura que ella tenía.

\- ¡oigan! ¡Ustedes! – Kanzaki intento detener a las dos chicas que se perseguían como el perro y el gato por la habitación.

Mientras la habitación se volvía un caos por la pequeña disputa que se generaba, Itsuwa se mantenía en silencio intentando recuperar la compostura por la noticia de que Touma había desaparecido y además la ahora nueva noticia de que posiblemente a Sherry también le gustaría él.

Volvió la vista por toda la habitación hasta que vio a una persona que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

Era Agnese y tenía entre sus pequeñas manos un aparato telefónico y por lo visto estaba marcando.

\- ¿eh? ¿Agnese? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se acercó a la monja de pelo rojizo.

\- lo estoy llamando – acerco su teléfono a su oído y pidió un poco de silencio con un gesto.

\- pero… él fue secuestrado – intento señalar lo obvio pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de la monja y solo espero el pitido de llamada.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **13:26 AM**_

En aquel departamento donde reinaba el silencio, un sonido de vibración se comenzó a escuchar y luego llego el sonido a los oídos de todos los presentes en esa habitación.

El sonido venia de debajo de la cama, comenzaba a hacerse más y más fuerte.

-¿oh, un celular? – Misaki se acercó a la cama y estiro su brazo hasta poder alcanzar el objeto que interrumpía el ambiente silencioso del lugar – Ara ara, sigue utilizando este celular de 0 yens – Misaki lucia sorprendida al encontrarse un celular que le resultaba increíblemente conocido.

\- 14 años, ¿de verdad? – Lessar se repetía mirando a la nada, luego de unos minutos toco sus pechos que no eran cosa poca pero tampoco estaban al nivel de Misaki – no estoy mal, ¿verdad? ¡No, no lo estoy! A diferencias de estas pechos planos que están aquí y está súper desarrollada chica, ¡yo estoy bien! – hablaba de manera solitaria y para sí misma.

\- ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¡IDIOTA! – tanto Mikoto como Leivinia estaban rechinando sus dientes y apretando los puños para golpear a Lessar.

\- hola, aquí Misaki – contesto el celular que no paraba de sonar en ningún momento.

\- ¡hey, tú!

\- sí, es este – movía su dedo a su mejilla mientras hablaba con la persona del otro lado – sí… ya veo… ¡oh! ¿Inglaterra? Ya se informaron también – presionaba el teléfono contra su oído para escuchar de mejor manera.

\- ¡oye, oye! ¡No nos está tomando en cuenta! – Lessar empujo su codo contra el costado de Mikoto para ver su reacción.

\- es irritante, ¿verdad? – Mikoto que ya conocía la actitud de Misaki, apretaba los dientes mientras enseñaba los colmillos.

\- ¿eh?... ¿que quien soy?... tienes razón no me he presentado… soy Shokuhou Misaki, su amante… - la respuesta no demoro menos de un segundo en recibir una contestación de sus actuales compañeras de habitación.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – las tres chicas al unísono gritaron al escuchar esto último, corrieron para arrebatarle el celular a Misaki - ¡es mentira!

\- ¡wah! ¿Qué fue eso? – Misaki había caído sobre la cama de la habitación y estaba molesta por que le habían arrebatado el celular.

\- escuchen del otro lado… es todo mentira… menti-… ¡ah! – Leivinia le arrebato el teléfono a Mikoto y se lo puso al oído con rasgos de fatiga.

\- Aquí, Leivinia Birdway líder de la cábala mágica "Dawn-colored sunlight" de Inglaterra – sujeto el celular con fuerza y firmeza.

\- Aquí también, Lessar-chan miembro de la "New Light" también de Inglaterra – Levanto su brazo como si alguien la pudiera ver en una presentación de colegio.

\- ¿ustedes están en Inglaterra? – Leivinia se fue al balcón para seguir hablando con el reciente contacto que obtuvieron, dejando a las otras personas en la sala principal de la habitación.

\- ¡hey! ¿Qué significa eso de amante? – Mikoto busco respuestas en la cara de Misaki.

\- Ara ara, ya veo, seguramente es muy pronto para ti Misaka-san – se mofo, tocando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –

\- ¡fuh! Así no vamos a avanzar nunca – Lessar suspiro mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el kotatsu.

* * *

El gran tubo que contenía a Aleister se encontraba atacado por una luz que provenía de una pantalla que conectaba ese edificio sin ventanas con la arzobispa Laura Stuart. Estos estaban discutiendo el hecho de la reciente desaparición de Kamijou Touma.

\- así que dices ¿que esto no es un plan tuyo? – Laura movió sus manos en señal de recapitulación.

\- ¿Por qué lo secuestraria? – Aleister entrecerró sus ojos mientras flotaba en su tubo.

\- ¿quién sabe? – también entrecerró los ojos observándole con una mirada filosa.

\- además él ya es un héroe internacionalizado… así que tú dices ¿Qué Inglaterra tampoco es responsable de este secuestro? – el péndulo se giró en la dirección de Laura del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¿ah? Por favor… la familia real adora a ese chico y tú dijiste que esto era claramente un trabajo de una nación, de hecho creo que varias personas ya lo sabrán a esta altura – mirando de reojo la cara de Aleister mientras se acomodaba en la silla que tenía.

\- entonces ¿Quién? – la duda crecía al eliminar a uno de las potencias que podían secuestrar al muchacho.

* * *

El grupo de chicas había salido finalmente del departamento de Touma, la conversación de Leivinia con Agnese había acabado dejando en claro que estarían vigilando toda pista del muchacho en Inglaterra pero mandaría a alguna persona que se unirían al grupo de Birdway más adelante. Ahora se encontraban de camino al departamento de Komoe para encontrar a Index y Othinus.

\- y ¿para qué queremos encontrar a la monja de plata? – Mikoto hablo mientras seguía el paso de Leivinia y Misaki que iban al frente mientras tanto ella iba acompañada de Lessar. A Mark Space le ordenaron otro tipo de misión, uno de conseguir equipamiento de transporte para ellas.

\- tenemos que conseguir información sobre el chico y ¿Quién puede conocer su última posición actual mejor que esa monja? –hablaba sin siquiera mirar a la cara a Mikoto, esta solo respondió con un "ya veo" mientras siguieron caminando hacia su destino.

\- por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú precisamente? – Lessar también hablo pero esta le dirigió la palabra a su "mayor obstáculo", así fue como ella misma le denomino a Misaki.

\- ¿Eh? Yo… mmm… quien soy… se podría decir ¿que una persona que busca a Touma? – había girado la cabeza para observar el rostro de Lessar mientras le respondía de manera linda.

\- ¡wah! Además es linda… y- y ¿D-desde cuando lo conoces? – siguió preguntando Lessar con afán de despejar sus dudas.

\- ¿cuánto será ya? Como un año… - volvió a responder con la misma actitud linda de nuevo – más… o menos… así se podría decir

\- ¡W-WHA! – Lessar casi lloro cuando escucho esto y dejo de hablar para recuperar su espíritu de lucha.

\- ¿eh? ¿¡Enserio!? – Mikoto se sorprendió al saber que llevaban un gran tiempo "juntos". Pero no sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente entre ellos. El raro síndrome que tenía de perder la memoria porque tenía ciertos puentes de memoria completamente desactivados.

\- Sí, más o menos… - su mirada estrellada desapareció en su flequillo mientras decía esto último.

Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el último tramo hasta llegar al edificio que tenía como alojada a la "mujer más pequeña de Ciudad Academia".

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – Misaki señalo en dirección al edificio donde vivía la profesora de Touma – bueno, esperemos que siga viviendo aquí – se rasco la cabeza con un aire de duda.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **Hace 3 horas**_

Los humores mañaneros de un cierto apartamento eran buenos. Con dos de las tres personas que se encontraban viviendo en ese departamento ya despiertas

\- Touma, tengo hambre – bueno, relativamente eran bueno excepto por el hecho de que cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo se encontraba muy pensativo.

Hace días ya que había regresado de esos infernales mundos que creaba Othinus para despellejar el cuerpo y alma del Imagine Breaker, milenios de siglos no era suficiente para poder contar la cantidad de mundos que vio ante sus propios ojos. Esta experiencia hizo que se le clavara una idea al cerebro, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría estar con Index?, esto era solo temporal, él lo sabía. Después de todo Index como tal tiene que volver a Inglaterra, es parte de Necessarius después de todo. Esta era una pregunta que estaba girando en el sub-consiente de Touma.

\- claro, Index – Touma solo se acercó a la cocina para darle de comer a Index.

\- ¿eh? – Index se sorprende de que Touma simplemente dijera una afirmativa – Touma, nunca diría eso

Con una mirada atenta observo a su guardián que estaba cocinándole a Index algo rápido para comer. Pasaron los minutos, Touma trajo lo que había cocinado y lo repartió en platos sobre la mesa.

\- aquí esta, Index – se sentó en el kotatsu junto con Index. Claramente Index comía todo lo que le pusieran enfrente mientras Touma solo jugueteaba con su comida con desgano. Al terminar Index a una velocidad celestial vio el plato de Touma que todavía estaba lleno así que pregunto.

\- Touma… ¿te vas a comer eso? – Index insinuó tímidamente casi escondiéndose debajo del kotatsu.

-¿Eh? Claro tómalo – empujo el plato con el dorso de su mano hacia el lugar de Index. Pero esta lo quedo mirando sorprendido para luego pasar a un estado emocional más agresivo.

\- ¡Grrr! ¿¡Qué pasa, Touma!? – alzo la voz para hacer que Touma despertara.

\- ¿Eh? – Los ojos de Touma todavía no se orbitaban completamente y estaba desorientado – nada de nada – movió su mano como ahuyentando moscas.

\- ¡no puede ser nada! ¡Touma, nunca me daría comida sin alegar! ¡Touma, no me daría su comida así sin más! – Golpeo la mesa y entrecerró los ojos - ¡siempre, siempre haces esto! ¡Tienes un problema y no lo compartes conmigo! ¡Vas por allí, solucionándoles los problemas a todas las chicas y creando vinculos únicas con ellas! Y adem-…

\- lo has pensado alguna vez – la mirada de Touma bajo hasta quedar mirando la mesa.

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿qué harás cuando nos separemos? – la pregunta calo profundo en el corazón de Index

\- ¿qué? – Los ojos de Index, básicamente tambalearon y su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente por la pregunta - ¿se-sep-separarnos? – la lengua se le entorpeció por miedo a esas palabras. Siempre era miedo ante esas palabras.

\- porque sabes que eso va a pasar, tarde o temprano – movió sus manos para darle un sentido de obviedad al asunto – después de todo, somos compañeros pero solo temporalmente esto se acabara. Sé que se puede escuchar de una manera muy brusca incluso muy dolorosa pero-…

Un golpe verdaderamente fuerte se escuchó en la habitación era increíble que Othinus o el gato no se despertaran aún luego de ese tremendo gancho a la mesa, de golpe Index se levantó del kotatsu.

\- ¿Qué sabe Touma de este dolor? – unas palabras afiladas para una chica que de verdad quería a Touma.

Habrá sido por el momento de ira pero las palabras deben de medirse ante todo pero como iba a saber eso una monja que nunca había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos por un chico. Las palabras fueron afiladas y tocaron directo en el corazón de Touma.

Lo lastimaron.

\- Touma siempre va por allí peleando por esta persona tanto por allí y con esta persona por allá y también nunca piensas en las personas que ya están para ti. Haz pensado alguna vez en lo que siento cuando te tengo que ver completamente envuelto en vendas y malherido a un nivel que en cualquier otra ciudad seria tu sentencia de muerte, ¿lo haz hecho? – soltaba todo lo que había logrado sentir durante estos meses en los que había vivido y conocido a Touma, no podía contenerse por lo que no se dejaba nada en el tintero.

\- Index… - una lagrima se vio por el rabillo del ojo de Touma y también él se levantó del kotatsu.

\- siempre andas solucionando los problemas de otras chicas y nunca vuelves a mirar para atrás a la chicas que ya has salvado, como yo, para la próxima vez me volveré a enojar contigo y te morderé pero después lo volverás a hacer, ¿no?

\- ¿por quién crees que dude en pelear con Othinus? El futuro y la sonrisa de quien crees que yo protegí en ese "infierno de submundos" – apretó los puños con fuerza pero nunca se lanzaría en una rabieta de ira como Index en estos momentos pero era netamente porque él ya sabía cómo controlar sus emociones, él conocía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en contra de las manijas del reloj – ¿que nunca he pensado en ti? – lagrimas ardientes comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Touma y este se movió hasta la puerta de principal – Por el contrario fuiste el impulso que me dio alas en muchos de esos mundos creados por Othinus – toco el pomo de la puerta pero en su mente recordaba, esa sonrisa que mostro en el Mundo Omega junto a Stiyl y Kanzaki. Suspiro y salió de la habitación.

\- Touma… - los ojos de Index se descolocaron, se había calmado por las palabras de Touma, toda esa ira momentánea se había enfriado como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, sus piernas temblaron por un segundo y se desequilibró cayendo al suelo.

Él se había ido.

De verdad, se había ido

* * *

 **Y por esa razón, surgio el problema de Touma e Index, comenzo con una pelea tonta pero con un tema realmente doloroso. Debe ser dificil estar en la posicion de Index realmente, yo la compadezco principalmente (¡Sip!) Bueno dejadme su Review para asi poder leer que les parece, que opinan y todo lo que quieran decir sobre la historia.**

 **Por cierto, aparecio Touma pero claramente no esta en su mejor estado ni en el mejor Hotel(º)**

 **(º) ES UN PISTA: El lugar donde esta Touma tiene una gran cantidad de Hoteles y es muy turistica.**


	6. Ventana de Luz

_**Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **13:44 PM**_

-No es el tipo de lugar en el que viviría – Dijo Birdway mientras observaba los alrededores del segundo piso del edificio viejo en el que se encontraban. Las paredes tenían un color sucio y muy probablemente gastados, las barandillas que supuestamente deberían estar relucientes por el material del que se fabricaban se mostraban tan desgastados y oxidados que hasta pena daba – ¿alguien sabe si este lugar ha pasado por algún tipo de revisión sanitaria?

\- Lo dudo – Misaka menciono mientras observaba con desagrado unas manchas enmohecidas del suelo – por lo menos el piso es resistente – golpeo el piso con la planta del pie dos o tres veces antes de detenerse

\- yo no jugaría con eso, Misaka-san – La mano de Misaki se movía en forma de reproche mientras seguía liderando el grupo, seguido de ella vendría Birdway quien estaba por delante de Misaka y Lessar. Misaka frunció el ceño ante el consejo que le dio la chica del control mental.

\- tal vez, ella no te agrada… ¿mucho? – Lessar entablo conversación con Misaka mientras esta tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ni te lo imaginas – Misaka movía su mano derecha en un claro gesto de fastidio.

Las cuatro caminaran hasta el final del estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar a la última puerta de aquellos departamentos. Misaki se quedó frente a la puerta como hipnotizada por algunos vagos recuerdos luego de una breve mirada al letrero que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta que escribía los caracteres de "Tsukuyomi Komoe" se dirigió al grupo de chicas con las que iba.

\- bien, creo que yo debería ser la que comience hablando con ella – menciono Misaki mientras se apuntaba como la indiscutible vocera del grupo.

\- Supongo que así será – Birdway respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada recelosa a la chica rubia con grandes atributos. Ni Misaka ni Lessar se quedaban muy indiferentes, la primera tenía muchos motivos por los que dudar sobre la relación que tenía anteriormente con Touma mientras tanto la pequeña duendecilla no podía quitarse la imagen de esta chica con grandes dotes y su objetivo Kamijou Touma follando como conejos. "¿Que tanto lo habrán hecho? ¿De qué formas? ¿Ella le habrá dado un "servicio"? "eran el tipo de preguntas que se hacía Lessar mientras observa a la rubia que tenía delante.

\- Entonces… - Misaki se disponía a golpear la puerta cuando esta, se abrió de golpe dejándole ver a la rubia todo el interior de la habitación. Ella reconoció la habitación de Komoe tan desordenada como siempre, si bien la profesora de Touma era una mujer ordenada y para nada desaliñada mientras ejercía su profesión durante sus ratos libres no era para nada organizada. Durante este corto lapso de segundos, Komoe había intentado salir a toda velocidad de la habitación pero se "topó" de golpe con la dura cabeza de Birdway, el golpe provoco un efecto fulminante en ambas "pequeñas" haciendo que cayeran sobre sus traseros.

\- Ay… que dolor – Komoe se frotaba la frente afectada mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Tanto Misaka, Lessar y Misaki observaron la zona donde se provocó el choque para ver a las dos damnificadas, la rubia no había logrado apreciar casi nada del mismo, ya que este no se encontraba en su campo visual – ¿Quienes…son…?

\- Ah!... ¡Maldita sea! - Birdway se froto la frente también pero de manera mucho más pesada e irritada ante la situación vivida – no me esperaba eso – la pequeña rubia se levantó lenta y pesadamente de aquella situación.

\- ¡Que buena presentación! – Lessar grito energéticamente mientras veía la situación y las secuelas que estas traían a las dos chicas, con un movimiento rápido pero acertado la chica de pelo negro trenzado se agacho al lado de Komoe – Hey! Querida ¿estás bien? Dime, ¿Cuántas colas ves? – Decía mientras sacaba su cola que estaba enrollada en su muslo derecho y se lo enseña a la pequeña que aún se encontraba afectada.

\- ¿Eh… colas… qué? – Komoe alejo la mano de su frente para poder ver mejor lo que le indicaba la chica pelinegra pero sus ojos se llenaron de incertidumbre ante la imagen que veía – ¿Eh? ¿Shokuhou-chan?

\- Je tiempo sin verla, Komoe-sensei - la rubia alta sonrió con benevolencia mientras estiraba su brazo ofreciendo su mano para que se apoyara y levantara. Komoe primeramente se sorprendió de esta acción proveniente de ella pero luego tomo su mano para levantarse.

\- Interesante cambio de actitud – dijo la pequeña mientras se incorporaba a un lado de la puerta abierta, y observo a las personas que tenía a su alrededor - ¿Quiénes vienen contigo, Shokuhou-chan?

\- Luego se lo explico, vera estamos buscando… - Misaki intento centrarse en el tema por el que habían venido pero… - ¿eh? Esto… ¿a quién veníamos a buscar? – busco con la mirada refugio en una de sus acompañantes primero en la rubia bajita que había recibido un "choque" pero desistió ante la idea al verla todavía apoyada en una barandilla con las dos manos mientras miraba el techo del edificio. Su segunda opción fue Lessar que se venía reincorporando mientras movía juguetonamente su cola esta le devolvió la mirada a Misaki y brindo el apoyo que buscaba.

\- Venimos a buscar a una monja – dirigió su mirada a Komoe mientras esta decía la razón por la que venían – nos enteramos que había venido a refugiarse aquí

\- y ¡hemos dado con el tesoro! - grito Misaka mientras se aproximaba al interior de la habitación de Komoe – aquí está la monja de plata.

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra**_

 _ **22:44 PM**_

Muchas chicas se encontraban reunidas en lo que parecía ser un helipuerto militar donde había vehículos aéreos que les podrían servir para moverse de una posición a otra. El helipuerto era lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupieran unos 6 helicópteros de transporte, estos eran vehículos de una composición tosca y metálica que se coloreaban de un color verdoso oscuro, el helicóptero no presentaba ninguna tipo de calcomanía o señalética que identificara alguna organización secreto o pública.

\- Bien, tenemos piloto – Kanzaki observaba una nota que tenía adjunta a un bloc mientras iba tachando una a una las diferentes inscripciones que tenía escritas – tenemos los helicópteros.

\- ¿Cuantas de nosotras irán? y ¿cuantas se quedaran? – Agnese se encontraba a su lado sentada sobre una caja que estaba junto a muchas columnas de cajas de apariencia robusta, su trabajo era supervisar las decisiones que tomaba Kanzaki.

\- No es necesario que todas vayan, eso está más que decidido – quito la vista del bloc para mirar a la monja de cabello rojizo

\- Ciertamente que vayan todas, no es una opción – fijo su vista a un grupo de monjas que se encontraba a la distancia en ese grupo se destacaba Angelene y Lucia quienes se encontraban hablando y aconsejando a sus compañeras – algunas tienen que mantenerse en estas tierras para seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes – busco con la mirada a sus siguientes objetivos, el grupo de los amakusas se encontraban preparando sus armas de combate mientras Itsuwa practicaba con su lanza balanceándola de una mano a otra.

\- Los amakusas no tienen tantos motivos para quedarse, además no están trabajando en nada por el momento – Kanzaki cambio su mirada libre y la direcciono nuevamente al bloc. Cerca del lugar donde estaban Kanzaki y Agnese, se encontraban Orsola y Sherry en lo parecía un tipo de mesón que tenía sobre si muchos objetos mágicos de diferentes índole y orígenes.

\- Que bueno que la líder de Necessarius nos envió objetos mágicos de alta gama como recursos de apoyo – Orsola asentía con convicción mientras revisaba con diversos objetos sobre el mesón.

\- Por favor, mis objetos son de una mayor gama que estos juguetitos – la morena de manera altanera alzaba la voz y se distraía con sus propios objetos mágicos.

\- Estos podría venirnos bien si necesitan pelear – Orsola tomo un objeto que tenía una apariencia afilada como una hoja – y este otro para un rescate rápido y efectivo – tomo otro objeto que tenía apariencia de esfera con inscripción que parecían jeroglíficos.

Kanzaki observo la escena desde la distancia que había, luego la dirigió a las diferentes máquinas de vuelo que tenían.

\- Nosotras no tenemos idea de quién o a donde se lo han llevado – se acercó al helicóptero más próximo y toco el metal frio del mismo. Ninguna persona sabía precisamente en que dirección se encontraba desaparecido el héroe ni por donde buscar.

\- ¡Entonces hay que buscar por todo el mundo! – una voz enérgica llego desde una dirección específica, vestía un traje rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y un cabello rubio que era sujeto por una corona de princesa, sus ojos relampagueaban de un color azulado brillante – ¡así es como lo conseguiremos!

\- ¡Princesa Carissa! – todo el grupo dirigió sus miradas a la rubia de la nobleza que había llegado al helipuerto.

* * *

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

 _ **14:44 PM**_

\- Duele – fue el primer pensamiento que le llego a Touma cuando despertó luego de la paliza que le habían propinado aquellos encapuchados, la posición en la que se encontraba sugería que estaba tumbado sobre una superficie blanda pero descuidada, era una cama que tenía los soportes bastantes oxidados y gastados.

\- ¿Qué carajos? – se encontraba desorientado y perdido, dirigió su mirada a sus alrededores aunque se encontraba demasiado oscuro para poder ver nada.

\- Tch, al menos no estoy restringido – movía sus manos libremente por frente de su cara intentando forzar sus ojos para ver algo del brillo de sus manos, era escaso lo que podía ver.

Como su acción fue inútil decidió levantarse de la cama, apoyo sus manos en el dorso de la cama y levanto su peso desde allí. Sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna señal que lo guiara pero no encontró nada con la vista.

\- Demasiado oscuro – Touma se incorporó completamente pero luego de unos momentos un dolor punzante lo fulmino, se tomó las costillas y su visión empeoro mucho más de lo que ya estaba debido a la oscuridad, casi lloro por el dolor punzante que venía de sus costillas y estomago pero se tomó su tiempo para volver a reincorporarse. Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente mientras se volvía a erguir – estos malditos, espero que no me quebraran algo – magullado y a tientas iba moviéndose por los alrededores de su celda, retiro los brazos de su abdomen y los estiro a sus alrededores para obtener mayor longitud de reconocimiento.

Sus dedos tocaron una estructura sólida y que no podía mover por más que empujara, era una pared que tenía ciertas separaciones entre una y otra – parecen ser ladrillos, por estas separaciones – fue lo que pensó Touma mientras tocaba la superficie recién descubierta, comenzó a moverse en paralelo hacia su derecha hasta que chocó contra una estructura metálica, su rodilla golpeo contra este objeto resistió la tentación de gritar y maldecir para desahogarse e intento palpar la estructura – ¿eh?, esta es la cama entonces era para la izquierda – retomo su caminar a tientas mientras seguía palpando la pared, luego de unos momentos palpo unos pequeños bultos solidos que dejaban caer unas cadenas, que resonaban cuando las movían mucho – aquí me tenían atado entonces al frente – con las manos apoyadas en la pared observo el fondo oscuro que tenía atrás suya, no se lograba ver nada pero él sabía que lo que encontraba allí – allí está la puerta de hierro por la que entraron aquellos tipos – se quitó la idea de dirigirse a la puerta y siguió palpando la pared mientras se movía dejando atrás los soportes de las cadenas, el sonido de sus zapatos caminando era lo único que se escuchaba mientras se movía, llego a la esquina de la pared y paso a la pared que estaba frente a la cama en la que se había despertado. Siguió palpando durante un rato más.

\- parece que no hay… ¿nada? ¿Eh? – toco una parte de la pared que tenía una superficie más profunda que las demás partes, comenzó a tocar los bordes que formaban una rectángulo, los mismos bordes parecían gastados, dirigió sus manos al centro de aquel rectángulo y se topó con una tapa de madera – estos es una ¡ventana! – Aunque se encontraba tapada por una tabla de madera esta parecía bastante desgastada y fuera de circulación – creo que puedo volarla de un golpe – Touma apoyo su mano izquierda en el borde inferior de la ventana y tomo el impulso necesario con su mano derecha, respiro hondo mientras con fuerza posiciono sus piernas para dar un golpe con sus mayores fuerzas. Preparo los músculos de su puño para el golpe y proyecto una lanza que impacto contra la tabla de madera, un sonido hueco se escuchó por los alrededores de la celda pero fue peor el sonido que escucho venir Touma de su mano derecha luego del impacto era como si sus huesos se hubieran desacomodado y luego acomodado nuevamente en tan solo un segundo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mierda! – tomo su mano mientras observaba anonadado como la tabla había resistido el golpe pero igualmente mostraba signos de que cedería pronto, tragándose toda la cantidad de insultos que tenía guardados en su garganta empujo con sus palmas la tabla pero esta no cayo aunque presionara muy fuerte.

\- ¡No carajos! – regaño nuevamente mientras se replantaba volver a golpear la tabla, volvió a posicionarse con más hostilidad que antes sentía que su brazo quemaba debido a las repercusiones del impacto con la tabla pero ahí volvía a repetirlo, levanto su brazo derecho y presiono fuertemente su puño hasta que se volviera como una roca. Touma sentía como su sangre brotaba por los nudillos de su mano, ignorando este suceso empujo su brazo hasta llegar a la tabla de madera e impactarla con sus fuerzas. La luz se hizo presente dentro de la habitación lanzando un haz que atravesaba hasta llegar a la cama mientras el brazo de Touma colgaba del marco de la ventana producto del choque que había producido su golpe, la tabla se había quebrado dejando algunas partes de la misma colgando o directamente algunos vestigios se habían quedado en sus cimientos. Utilizo su mano izquierda apoyándose en el marco inferior de la ventana para así poder regresar su brazo dentro de la habitación, devolvió su brazo a la habitación y observo su mano derecha que se encontraba entre astillas y sangre derramándose, la envolvió con su mano sana presionándola para intentar disminuir el dolor. Apoyo su espalda contra el borde y se dejó caer lentamente sobre su trasero, estiro sus piernas y dejo que en su pierna derecha descansara su mano herida.

\- Me matan estos o terminare matándome yo solo – dejo escapar el aliento lentamente mientras descansaba en el suelo, apoyo su mano izquierda en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba pesadamente – entonces, que tenemos aquí – mientras se levantaba observo por fuera de la ventana que había logrado "hacer".

Un cielo azulado se desplegaba desde la parte superior de aquel gran y basto paisaje mientras la vegetación parecía clamar su territorio desde la parte más baja del mismo. A lo lejos se lograba apreciar como la arena combatía en grande contra las olas de un mar pacífico y sereno. Todo esto lograba captar a la lejanía decidió acercar su mirada a lo que tenía más cerca pero solo podía ver que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de altura en lo que tenía pinta de ser una construcción echa sobre un risco. Tenía una pinta de ser una antigua celda donde mantenían a los piratas encerrados.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se preguntaba luego de ver aquel ambiente tan paradisiaco y que hacia total antítesis con el ambiente que tenía hace pocos minutos dentro de su celda. Mientras se cuestionaba lo real de la situación que estaba viviendo comenzó a escuchar que alguien venia en dirección de su celda – Perfecto – frunció el ceño mientras observaba la puerta que ahora se lograba apreciar con mayor claridad.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **13:47 PM**_

Las chicas se habían reunido dentro de la habitación de Komoe, solo Misaka estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana del dormitorio, las demás estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de centro de la habitación. Lessar se encontraba a un lado de la monja que estaba con lo ánimos por los suelos, a Misaki estaba entre Lessar y Komoe mientras tanto Birdway reposaba la frente en la mesa de centro.

\- entonces, ¿a donde se dirigía, Komoe-sensei? – Misaki le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la pequeña sensei que se encontraba sentada a su lado izquierdo.

\- bueno, yo quería ir a buscar a Kamijou-chan que se encuentra perdido – observo a su hombro derecho donde se encontraba sentada la antigua Diosa mágica Othinus.

\- entonces usted ya sabe que fue secuestrado – Lessar quito su vista de la monja para dirigirla hacia Komoe y Othinus. A ambas golpeo la noticia como una bomba, sus caras mostraron tanto sorpresa como una preocupación extrema.

\- ¿¡Secuestrado!? – Othinus se alertó poco después de procesar la información, se puso de pie en el hombro de Komoe mientras comenzaba a moverse un tanto inquieta.

\- pensaba que estábamos ante un problema común pero ante un secuestro – sensei movió su mano temblorosa hasta su barbilla para dar una pose de pensadora. Index había abierto los ojos de miedo y terror ante la llegada de esta nueva noticia.

\- de hecho, la situación podría ser peor de lo que creemos – Birdway había dejado de reposar la cabeza sobre la mesa y se había puesto a revisar su teléfono que tenía un mensaje de Mark.

" _Paradero de tu hermano mayor Desconocido_

 _E.E.U.U. se acaba de unir a la búsqueda junto con la corona real del Reino unido_

 _ **Mark Space**_ "

* * *

Una mujer con grandes pechos se encontraba frente a una gran cantidad de monitores observando las grabaciones del secuestro a Kamijou Touma, desde diferentes ángulos y posiciones.

\- ¿¡CÓMO!? – Volvió a repetir la secuencia hasta que el vehículo desaparecía por un ángulo ciego - ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA SE ESCAPO!? – golpeo la mesa que se encontraba próxima a ella.

\- ¡ah! Seria-chan… - intento detenerlo el hombre de mayor edad que se encontraba un tanto asustado ante la hostilidad que presentaba Seria.

\- ¡No! ¡Escucha esto! ¿¡Cómo demonios se nos escapó!? Estos estúpidos encapuchados se largaron con nuestro chico como si fuera un simple artículo de cocina robado, ¡MALDITA SEA! – volvió a golpear con resignación la mesa, parecía que en cualquier punto iba a ceder ante los golpes de ella.

\- Seria-chan… ni siquiera es seguro que se hayan largado de este lugar – buscaba las palabras correctas para no gatillar un nuevo golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿¡qué!? De verdad crees que alguien secuestraria a Touma y lo amordazaría en este lugar, pues claramente no – dirigió una mirada malhumorada al viejo que tenía a un lado.

\- bueno, tal vez… - el hombre mayor divago un tanto entre pensamiento y pensamiento.

\- si fuera así ya lo habríamos encontrado – palmeo la mesa pesadamente y se sostuvo sobre ella – ya lo habríamos encontrado – como si sus palabras hubieran activado algún tipo de protocolo, la puerta que se encontraba en la pared más lejana se abrió. De allí salió un rubio alto que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

\- quizás dentro de poco no estemos tan perdidos Nya – Tsuchimikado había hecho su aparición – pero tendremos que hacer una alianza para sacar toda la información posible.

* * *

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

 _ **14:47 PM**_

\- Hey, Hey, vamos a calmarnos – una voz femenina lleno el ambiente, los ojos de Kamijou se dirigieron a la chica que había entrado, ella con un movimiento simple dejo una charola que tenía con comida al momento de ver eso el estómago de Touma rugió de una manera violenta – oh, cariño ¿tienes hambre? – los profundos ojos amarillos penetraron en los azules de Kamijou.

\- porque estoy aquí? – bajo su mirada mientras susurraba esto con unos ojos casi suplicantes.

\- ¿qué dijiste, querido? – se reincorporo mientras movía sus manos tiernamente hacia su espalda, estaba vestida con una chaqueta negra que lograba ajustarse a su modesto pecho mientras su cintura y parte de sus muslos eran cubiertos por una falda que hacia juego con la chaqueta. Tenía cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una piel tan blanca como la porcelana.

\- dije, ¿por qué estoy aquí? – repitió Touma de una manera tan desesperada que daba le dio risa a la chica que recién había hecho acto de presencia.

\- JeJeJe, que divertido – los ojos amarillos de ella buscaron nuevamente los de él, cuando Kamijou la observo vio en ella una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que inspiraba verdadero placer personal – veras, lindo. Varias personas te quieren jodidamente muerto

* * *

 **Fue un tiempote desde la ultima actualización, bueno creo que cada vez hay más personas juntándose para buscar a Kamijou-kun, esto se pondrá interesante. Sobre este nuevo personaje femenino que apareció va a joder mucho más de lo que todos creemos.**

 **Nota: Me acabo de dar cuenta que no había puesto los cambios de horarios según el país. así que allí están puestos.**


	7. Presentación

_**Bueno dejando aquí la actualización Nº7 de este Fanfic.**_

 _ **Rafael Da Silva: Esto debería situarse según las novelas luego de la NT11. Y por cierto, sí le di a Touma un lado más sentimental uno que lo hiciera un tanto más débil en un principio en el plano emocional claro esta luego se ira volviendo más fuerte emocionalmente y sobre todo con el tema de Index y sobre todo lo que paso en las fases.**_

 _ **Gremiun: sinceramente no tengo idea de si shippearlo con una concreto o si hacerlo de la manera que dices tú pero lo que si se es que no quiero dejar a Touma solo, eso sí no pasara.**_

* * *

 _ **Lugar Desconocido**_

 _ **14:47 PM**_

\- Muerto… - susurro Touma, mientras observaba el sucio piso de aquella celda – pero… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Malas noticias? – pregunto la chica mientras dejaba sus manos suspendidas en el aire como pidiendo una explicación del porqué.

\- ¿Tú crees? Es decir, me acaban de secuestrar y a dejar dentro de una maldita celda que por cierto, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que a… ¿cuantos metros serán? – se acercó a la ventana que había "fabricado" hace escasos segundos – 19… 20 metros quizás, y claro no tengo idea de donde estoy – comenzó a rondar por su perímetro mientras la rubia recién llegada lo seguía observando ya no con las manos suspendidas sino que apoyadas en sus brazos presionando de esa manera su pecho, es necesario recalcar que en ningún momento la sonrisa dejo su rostro durante todo el discurso del chico que era perseguido por esos dos ojos de una perfecta tonalidad ámbar – me duele la mano debido a que tuve que fabricar una entrada de luz con mis propias manos podrían haber dejado por lo menos una vela o algo, y eso se lo digo, ¡al par de imbéciles que se encuentran en el pasillo haciendo guardia! – en un momento se detuvo y apunto acusadoramente con su dedo a la salida que tenía frente a él.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de ella reflejo una clara señal de sorpresa ante lo comentado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de ello? – Touma planteo la interrogante aunque no espero una respuesta – Mira, se nota demasiado primero por la libertad con la que te mueves dejando libre la única salida posible, segundo mira esto – apunto a sus muñecas mientras fijaba su vista en la chica para asegurarse que esta lo veía.

\- ¿Qué? no tienen nada – frunció el ceño como alguien que no lograba comprender la explicación más sencilla de su profesor.

\- Exacto, no hay nada – movió sus manos de manera un tanto ridícula – me pregunto, ¿por qué dejarían a un prisionero con completa libertad para moverse?

\- … - la rubia observo al chico con cierto interés

\- porque lógicamente tienen la fuerza necesaria para detener cualquier intento de fuga de mi parte, ¿verdad? – movió su mano cediéndole finalmente la palabra a la chica.

\- … - unos cuantos segundos de silencio precedieron a la explicación dada por Touma, que fue roto por la chica – Interesante, es mucho menos idiota de lo que me comentaron – casi susurro por lo bajo mientras miraba para otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – la cabeza de Touma dio sintió como si una explosión le cayera en le golpeara directamente la cabeza, "¿quién anda diciendo por ahí que soy un idiota?" fue lo que pensaba él.

\- pero te equivocas en algo – levanto su dedo índice enfrente de la cara de Touma – no hay necesidad de que alguien me cubra culo, amigo.

\- ¿enserio? – levanto una ceja en señal de escepticismo. Ella con delicados y cautelosos movimientos metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillo de su falda y dejo ver algo que se lograba apreciar echo de cuero, eran guantes.

\- ¿quieres probarme? – dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes una ferocidad indescriptible surgió de sus ojos tan brillantes como el oro se veía tan letal como un tigre. Comenzó a saltar sobre su lugar mientras daba unos golpes al aire parecía querer asegurarse de que los guantes – sujetados por una tiras de velcro – estuvieran bien ajustadas a sus puños. Los efectos de la gravedad hacían también lo suyo con los modestos pero existentes pechos de aquella chica que había pasado de un momento a otro a un modo berseker total.

\- ¿qu-…? ¡wha! – no supo el momento en que él, ya se encontraba presionado contra la pared a centímetros de la ventana recién abierta – espera un m-… ¡! – una pierna escurridiza se deslizo por entre las suyas solo para luego recibir un golpe justo en el estómago, todo su cuerpo se retorció y Touma se comenzó a derrumbar encima de la rubia que tenía en frente. La mente de Touma de un momento a otro se hizo consiente del estado en el que se encontraba todo su cuerpo y estaba decidido a desplomarse en el suelo, sino fuera por la determinación que tenía el dueño de aquel cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah! – gruño con todas las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban, adelanto sus piernas unos centímetros mientras bajaba un tanto sus caderas y acomodaba su cuerpo para dar un gancho de derecha, la distancia era muy corta, por lo tanto, su fuerza no podría ser tan destructora como él habría querido pero lo lanzo de todas formas, un gancho que le diera tiempo para un segundo golpe en corto, un gancho que le diera un poco de espacio. La cara de la rubia desapareció tras una gran sonrisa, su gancho nunca conecto pero si le dio un poco de espacio debido a que ella había dado un brinco con el impulso de una sola pierna, su cuerpo se alejó quedándose a escasos centímetros de la puerta de salida.

\- ¡Je! – ella barrio su barbilla con la punta de su dedo gordo - ¡adelante!

El ataque se reinició, se adelantó con los antebrazos cubriéndole la barbilla durante los escasos segundos que le costó volver a invadir el espacio de Touma, él ya se había preparado para dar una respuesta ofensiva con su mano derecha que ya había vuelto a su posición original luego del gancho anterior. Se cubrió el costado de la cara con su mano izquierda mientras lanzaba un golpe rápido y potente con la mano que le quedaba libre, su puño cortaba el aire como la más fidedigna representación de una flecha contra el viento, flecha que tomaba una ruta directa a la cara de aquella rubia. Era un golpe precisado para noquear, para dejar fuera de combate y para dejarlo temporalmente libre.

Pero no fue así.

La rubia volvió a desaparecer mientras su puño nunca alcanzo el objetivo que se había planeado impactar, cuando Touma se dio cuenta de esto y observo que la chica se había agazapado lo suficiente para poder esquivar su golpe ya era demasiado tarde, "Buenos reflejos" fue lo que pensó.

\- ¡abertura! – gruño con ferocidad mientras lanzaba dos golpes relámpagos, el primero impacto bruscamente contra el costado derecho y el segundo en el centro del pecho de Touma. Su cuerpo nuevamente golpeo contra la pared que hace segundos había embestido debido a la fuerza de aquella chica, antes de una milésima de segundo la mente del chico logro comprender la situación en la que estaba y pudo esquivar un puño que se le acercaba a la mejilla desde su costado izquierdo. Rápidamente tomo distancia rodeando a la chica por su lado derecho tratando de alejar de ella, "¿¡cómo demonios llegamos a esta situación!?" pensó mientras tomaba algunos metros de distancia. Con una agilidad monstruosa la chica giro sobre su tobillo, por consiguiente todo su cuerpo hizo lo mismo y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro eliminando de esa manera todos los esfuerzos que este había hecho para alejarse. Quizás por pleno instinto él lanzo ese golpe, un golpe rápido que por pocos centímetros no conecto directamente a la mejilla de la rubia, los ojos de esta lo observaron sorprendido por el golpe que apareció de la nada aparentemente a pesar de esto no se acobardo sino que se aproximó aún más y barrio con sus piernas la de Touma.

Touma quedo suspendido en el aire unos segundos antes de recibir un potente golpe en la cara que lo hizo rebotar contra el piso solido de aquella celda.

\- ¿ves? – La planta de su pie – que se encontraba en vuelta en unas botas negras – se aplasto contra el pecho de Touma casi dejando al descubierto lo que había debajo de aquella falda negra y corta – no necesito que alguien me cubra el culo – se agacho un poco hasta que logro estirar la palma de su mano y posarla en la mejilla herida de Touma. La chica pudo sentir el calor que transmitía esa zona de su cara que recién había sido golpeada y sonrió ante esta "cálida" sensación. La visión de Touma estaba confusa y un tanto borrosa mientras observaba el techo hecho de bloques de cemento compactos, unos segundos después una sonrisa enchapada con una cabellera rubia entro en su campo visual.

\- Hey, Kato-chan, Puedo llamarte Kato-chan, ¿verdad? – El chico sintió como en su cara se dibujaba un ceño fruncido por la sugerencia – sí, veras es la unión fonética de la primera silaba tu apellido y tu nombre ( **Ka** mijou **To** uma) – explico mientras retiraba la mano de la cara del chico y acto siguiente se comenzó a levantar del vientre del abatido.

\- ahora, come algo – cuando se había levantado completamente miro a Touma desde arriba y le señalo con el mentón la charola que había traído y dejado en el suelo junto a la cama – es una suerte que no se haya caído nada – paso directamente por encima del cuerpo y de la visual de Touma sin impórtale si este veía o no debajo de su falda, cualquier otra persona pensaría que lo había hecho precisamente con esa intención – claro, después de esa energética actividad es hora de mi presentación – se colocó justo delante de la salida y giro sobre sus talones directamente en frente del magullado chico que se iba a levantando lentamente.

\- Mi nombre es Viana – sonrió mientras retrocedía para irse – fue un gusto golpearte.

\- tercera razón… - básicamente gruño mientras se intentaba levantar fracasando y quedando de rodillas ante el dolor que sentía en su torso, un sonido de extrañeza y sorpresa fue lo que salió de la boca de Viana cuando escucho al chico gruñir detrás de ella – me quieren muerto, ¿no?... entonces, ¿porque me están alimentando? Además, me di cuenta que los matones que me han estado acribillando son por lo bajo ridículos – menciono Touma mientras observaba la cara de Viana buscando expresiones que delataran sus intenciones.

\- no todo es blanco o negro, sabes – dijo Viana – eres una persona interesante, incluso si eres solo un simple estudiante te has hecho de cierta reputación en distintos territorios, Inglaterra, Estados unidos, Francia, Rusia e incluso en este mismo territorio en el estamos en estos momentos, eres una especie de héroe por aquí, por lo visto.

\- ¿Qué con eso? – refuto Touma enfadado

\- ¿No lo entiendes?, vamos chico. No me falles ahora – se froto la cara con frustración, por lo visto este chico no tenía el foco prendido todo el tiempo – sabes a cuantas personas nos echaríamos encima si te matamos a vista y paciencia de los demás. Tenemos la reputación de ser los más cautelosos y letales – reflexionaba mientras alejaba la mano de su cara – sí, por eso fuimos contratados para esta misión.

\- ¿Contratados en una misión? – la cara de Touma dibujo una interrogante. La cara de Viana se sorprendió ante su propia lengua floja.

\- ¡ah, demonios! Esto es malo – el semblante de la chica se ensombreció mientras murmuraba – va a llover sangre dentro de poco.

\- ¿eh? ¿Sangre? ¡OYE! ¡Tú! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! – gruño con fuerza mientras se intentaba acercar a la chica que se iba por la única salida posible y la cerraba tras de ella - ¡NO!

\- pero, ¿qué demonios? – Touma se quedó completamente solo dentro de aquella celda únicamente acompañado de una charola con comida que no se lograba ver del todo apetitosa.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Academia**_

 _ **13:58 PM**_

\- entonces, ¿cómo llegamos aquí? – la pequeña diosa fue la que corto aquel ambiente silencioso en el que se encontraban las chicas.

Después de aquel mensaje de Mark Space que le llego a Birdway, se decidió que harían un tipo de junta donde los más influyentes se reunirían para descifrar donde se encontraba el chico y cuál sería su plan de acción al encontrar su paradero. Con todo esto dicho, Birdway hizo que Mark prepara un avión lo más rápido que pudiera para así poder despegar en dirección a aquella reunión tan importante.

Y ahí se encontraban, en un avión con rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

\- Tch, perfecto. La estúpida carta junto con la visita a aquella casa fue solo un pérdida de tiempo – Birdway refunfuñaba mientras se acomodaba en el asiento delantero de aquel avión a su lado se encontraba la otra rubia con grandes dotes – lo único que conseguimos de esa visita fue a la protegida del chico, y a esta diosa tamaño compacto que está en mi hombro – Othinus se encontraba sentada en su hombro derecho con una expresión disgustada también – y claro también recibí un buen golpe en la cabeza – menciono mientras aun recordaba aquel choque que tuvo con la pequeña sensei.

\- sabes que esta mañana para mí tampoco fue como un ramo rosas - básicamente gruño Othinus mientras observaba la cara de Birdway con molestia – desperté con sin lograr ver a mi entender por ninguna parte luego tuve que luchar para hacer que hablara la biblioteca andante esa – no lo logro – para rematar luego tener que empujarla todo el trayecto hasta la casa en donde nos encontraron, así que no es un lindo tampoco para mí, ¿esta bien? – con enojo presento todas sus cartas de ira a la pequeña líder de cábala.

-¿y qué? llevo mucho más tiempo que tú buscando a este sujeto porque realmente lo necesito y aprecio

\- que lleves mucho tiempo buscando solo demuestra tú ineptitud ante este trabajo – apuñalo con sus palabras los oídos de Birdway – y ¿"apreciar"? ¿hablas de apreciar a quien traicionaste para luego empujarlo indirectamente a una ciudad que se llenó de problemas asiendo así que una chica le arrancara la mano de cuajo con una sola estrechada?

\- ¿¡qué dices!? ¿¡Alguien le arranco la mano!? ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE!? – con una cara endiablada Leivinia se dirigió a la pequeña diosa en su hombro.

\- ¡no tengo idea! – grito Othinus en respuesta mientras dejo de mirarla a la cara, es muy irónico que todas esas palabras de reprimendas vinieran de aquella chica que le había arrancado la mano.

\- ¿eh? pe-…pero ¡eso ya es agua pasada! – se intentó defender con garras y colmillos Birdway mientras rebatía.

\- claro, agua pasada, claro – inclino la cabeza repetidamente en forma de asentimiento irónico – así es exactamente como habla alguien que ni siquiera se disculpa luego de traicionar a una persona que "aprecia", ¿no?

\- ¿qué? no son necesarias las disculpas para dos personas que se logran entender mutuamente – refuto Leivinia mientras se iba acalorando segundo a segundo.

\- ¡JA! ¿Ahora me vas a hablar a mí de entendimiento? Por favor – Othinus movió su mano de forma aburrida mientras cruzaba sus piernas. El avión comenzó a prepararse para despegar mientras ellas seguían discutiendo y subiendo de tono cada vez más.

\- ustedes dos… - finalmente Misaki hizo que su voz resonara en los oídos de las dos chicas que se encontraban en un duelo verbal – se parecen, ¿no creen?

\- ¡JODETE! – gritaron las dos rubias al unísono e incluyeron también a Misaki en su discusión. Dejando de lado a la Delta Force versión rubias del frente del avión para los asientos que le seguían estaban sentadas juntas Misaka y Lessar.

\- ¡que ruidosa son maldita sea! – reclamo Misaka cansada de todo el bullicio que se generaba en los asientos del frente.

\- ah, tranquilita, Sparky, que esto es un avión y no quiero que uno de tus ataques especializas haga de este avión nada más que chatarra – zarandeo sus manos como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño mal portado.

\- ¡no me hablas como si fuera una niña! – del flequillo de Misaka comenzaron a nacer pequeñas chispas que fueron rápidamente detectadas por las máquinas de seguridad equipadas en el avión, lanzando una advertencia en los monitores de mensajes.

\- ¿ves lo que te digo, Sparky? – Lessar señalo los monitores que emitían un mensaje con un fondo rojo brillante y letras negras que narraban "ALERT" – bueno, más importante ¿qué sucede con la señorita rubia dotada de adelante?

\- ¿qué con ella? – con disgusto miro a la rubia que discutía con sus dos homologas de cabello.

\- no crees que las tiene ¡muy grandes! – Lessar acentuó el "grandes" mientras con sus manos dibujaba el tamaño varias veces más grande de aquellos pechos.

\- ¿qué? – si Misaka hubiera estado tomando alguna bebida esta hubiera salido disparada de su boca para quedar regada sobre el espaldar del asiento delantero pero no estaba bebiendo nada.

\- es que míralos, con esos dos de seguro puede hacer una paj-…

\- ¡ya cállate quieres! – presiono con ambas mano la sucia boca de aquella chica mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, Lessar comenzó a patalear en su asiento mientras sentía las manos de Sparky presionarse sobre sus labios, la estaba sofocando.

\- Mhg… mff… amgf – intentaba Lessar decir algo mientras la sofocaban pero nada resultaba sino fuera porque Misaka fijo su mirada en la última persona que se encontraba dentro del avión, Index.

Se encontraba en la parte trasera no se había sentado con nadie sino que iba completamente sola con una cara que expresaba una increíble cantidad de tristeza, se encontraba en ese estado desde que la encontraron en la casa de Komoe pero según "la muñeca de 15 cm" había estado así desde mucho antes de eso.

\- oye, hermana plateada – intento llamar la atención de la monja mientras dejaba la boca de Lessar en paz está por su parte se dejó caer en su asiento con una expresión de muerte en su cara – ¡oye, tú! – volvió a llamarla mientras apoyaba sus rodillas sobre su asiento y se abalanzaba sobre la parte superior del espaldar.

-… - expresión de Index no cambio ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Misaka sino que intento ignorarla con más fuerza todavía, durante esos momentos quiso encerrarse a sí misma en su mente llena de todos sus grimorios pero no podía por las insistentes habladurías de Misaka a ella.

\- ¡Hey, monja! ¿Qué te sucede? No has dicho nada desde que te encontramos donde la profesora de ese tipo – con su mano le pico la parte superior de la capucha una o dos veces hasta que sintió como su mano era golpeada en una dirección completamente opuesta - ¿eh? – la expresión de sorpresa que mostro Misaka al recibir ese golpe por la monja no tenía precio, ya que no se lo esperaba para nada.

\- pero con que mal humor anda hoy la monja – Lessar menciono, ya estaba completamente recuperada del ataque que había recibido por parte de Sparky y se encontraba encima del asiento en una posición similar a la que tenía Misaka, movía su cola de un lado para el otro mientras hablaba – yo la dejaría sola con sus pensamientos – una mirada de disgusto recorrió la cara de Misaka mientras miraba como Index se aislaba del grupo y se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos.

\- ¡TAMPOCO ES QUE TU HOMBRO SEA UN LUGAR AGRADABLE PARA SENTARSE! – Unas palabras se escucharon de adelante aunque se asemejaban más a gruñidos - ¡EMPEZANDO POR LO DESAGRADABLE QUE ES SU USUARIA!

\- ¿¡CREES QUE TÚ ERES LA SANTA MARIA O QUE COSA!? – Leivinia grito mientras ya se encontraba completamente encendida - ¡SABES QUE LARGATE DE AQUÍ! – Tomo a Othinus con sus manos - sin ningún cuidado, por cierto – y se las dejo en las manos de Misaka que estaba detrás de ellas - ¡ENTREGASELA A LA MONJA DE ATRÁS!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS, CHICA ELECTRICA! ¡NO ME QUIERO ACERCAR A LA MONJA QUE PARECE MUERTO VIVIENTE DE ATRÁS! – Othinus rechazo completamente la idea y gruño mientras intentaba huir de la situación actual sin mucho efecto.

\- no lo hare – Dijo Misaka mientras se quedaba con la muñeca de 15 cm llamada Othinus – ¿sabemos algo más sobre la situación, Birdway? – habilidosamente Misaka intento cambiar de tema para borrar el ambiente denso y caluroso que se había formado alrededor de los primeros asientos.

\- sobre eso… - Leivinia divago un tanto mientras se acomodaba nuevamente y se calmaba los humos.

\- si ese tal, eh… ¿Mark?, si creo que ese era el nombre, consiguió algo de información – Todo esto lo dijo mientras observaba como Othinus escalaba por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro derecho en su cara se veía que intentaba buscar algún tipo sensación de familiaridad pero no lograba sentirla "con este hombro tampoco" era lo que pensaba Othinus.

\- no mucha… - apoyo su dedo índice contra su cien mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos – lo único que sabemos es que han contratado a un grupo de sicarios o mercenarios.

\- ¿Sicarios? ¿Mercenarios? – se asombró Misaka ante el nivel del que estábamos hablando, sean quienes sean querían eliminar a Touma por completo. Las demás chicas se concentraron en pensar la situación en la que se había envuelto Touma y como iban a sacarlo de esta.

\- lo que sí sabemos es el nombre de esta agrupación… - los ojos de Leivinia se dilataron y miro directamente a Misaki – ya que era la que estaba más cerca – y dijo el nombre de ellos.

\- Es "Shadow Breaker"

* * *

 **y Touma a mordido el polvo ante Viana, pero en su defensa tengo que decir que no esta en su mejor estado físico (aunque estar en su mejor estado físico nunca ha sido impedimento para que Touma logre mostrar sus mejores habilidades).**

 **Las chicas se dirigen a una junta importante mientras tanto dos polos de iguales cargas se enfrentan entre ellas (Othinus y Leivinia). Por otro lado Misaki Y Lessar solo están para hacer perder la poca paciencia que tiene Misaka e Index lo único que hace es encerrarse en si misma.**

 **QUE BONITO GRUPO DE HEROÍNAS TENEMOS REUNIDO AQUÍ! HELL YEAH!**


End file.
